


WAP

by Its_a_yoke



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: (they do it in the garden), Cuddling, Cum Play, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, it is all cardi b's fault anyway, maybe a little degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: “I wanna gag, I wanna choke. I want you to touch that little dangly dang that swang in the back of my throat,” Lando rapped along as he locked his eyes with Michael. Realization poured over Lando’s body as he quickly stood up straight while Michael looked at him with raised eyebrows.“Really now?” Michael asked teasingly.
Relationships: Michael Italiano/Lando Norris
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	WAP

**Author's Note:**

> ello! 
> 
> So i really fell in love with Michael&Lando so here we go >.<   
> Also thank you for beta reading @hedgehogfrog :) <3
> 
> Enjoy!

They had a free weekend in between races and were spending it in the UK as Daniel had to go do some sim work at McLaren. It was a sunny Saturday and Daniel was spending it somewhere bike jumping or whatever, Michael didn’t care. He decided he was not going to be trying to keep Dan alive for that day and that he would spend some time with his boyfriend. 

So he was currently in Lando’s back garden in the middle of a workout because what screams a better bonding activity more than a good workout with your boy. 

They were both doing their own workout circuits while listening to some random playlist Lando made. Michael was used to him listening to practically everything so the genre of the songs moved widely. 

Michael was now focusing on the lyrics of the song that was playing as he was trying not to pay attention to the pain he was feeling during his plank. The song that was currently playing was one of Lando’s edm songs so there was not much to pay attention to. 

Michael breathed in slowly as he hoped the next song would be better. What he did not expect was for the song to start with “I said, certified freak, seven days a week.” 

To say he nearly faced planted into the grass was an understatement as he continued listening to the lyrics. He was so disturbed that he just laid there on the grass. 

Lando did not notice his boyfriend having a breakdown right next to him as he continued his next circuit of squats. The Briton was bopping his head to the beat of the song and even whispering some of the lyrics without noticing. 

Michael somehow managed to stand up and he was about to comment on the song when Lando finally felt Michael’s stare on him and looked over. 

“I wanna gag, I wanna choke. I want you to touch that little dangly dang that swang in the back of my throat,” Lando rapped along as he locked his eyes with Michael. Realization poured over Lando’s body as he quickly stood up straight while Michael looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Really now?” Michael asked teasingly. 

“It’s… It’s a TikTok song,” Lando muttered as he blushed deeply. 

“Well, looks like you very much enjoy it,” Michael came closer to him and brushed his fingertips against Lando’s jawline. 

“Yeah…” Lando said and quickly muttered something under his breath as he looked down. 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you,” Michael said. Lando looked him in the eyes, then squeezed his as he threw his head back in embarrassment. He quickly clung himself to Micheal and buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

“I want to try it,” Lando muttered to Michael’s skin. 

“What do you want to try, baby?” Michael asked slowly as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. 

“You.. you hitting the back of my throat,” Lando whispered in Michael’s ear shakily. Michael inhaled sharply as just the thought of that sent shivers of excitement down his back. 

They have been together for over a year and Michael liked to think their sex life was great. At this point in their relationship they both knew what the other liked and they made the most out of it. 

They liked to keep their sex life more mellow or vanilla as the others would call it, but they also liked to try new things. It was mostly Lando running to Michael with something, mostly already hard and needy, he saw or read on the internet that aroused him. And sometimes it was Michael asking Lando what he wanted when he could see the boy not even being able to look at him without blushing. That was when Michael knew Lando had something exciting on his mind. 

Michael was not really the one needing to experiment as he just enjoyed giving his boy whatever he wanted. That was why Lando made sure to also propose things he thought Michael might enjoy. And maybe that was why it all worked so well. 

“Are you sure about it?” Michael asked after he maneuvered Lando so they could look into each other’s eyes. 

“Yes, I am very sure,” Lando said. He already looked needy and desperate, ready to get on his knees right then and there. 

“Okay, well we can try it tonight after we have- “Michael started to plan, but he got interrupted. 

“I wanna do it now,” Lando rushed to say. 

“Now?” Michael asked. Lando just looked up at him and stood on his tippy toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and they deepened as they kissed while Lando rubbed himself against him. Michael could feel the boy was already half hard.

“Now. Right here,” Lando murmured against Michael’s lips. “Fuck my face please,” he added and Michael groaned at the thought. Lando just chuckled and licked into Michael’s mouth. 

Michael’s hands moved to Lando’s ass as the two made out. Lando whining softly as Michael squeezed the soft flesh, the smaller boy tried to rub their clothed dicks harder against each other. 

Michael slowly pulled away from the heated kiss, both of them were breathing heavily, their lips glossy and red. Michael smiled softly as he traced Lando’s lower lip with his thumb, humming pleadingly. 

“On your knees, baby boy,” Michael said and Lando immediately dropped on his knees. Michael looked down at him and admired his view. 

They discovered Lando’s thing for oral fixation pretty quickly into their relationship. Blowjobs were a big part of their foreplay, but also a day-to-day life. Lando loved to suck and gag on Michael’s fingers as Michael fucked him, telling him what a good boy he was.

So seeing Lando on his knees was nothing new, but Michael would never get enough of it. Especially right now when Lando looked so ready and willing, big eyes looking up for some follow up direction. 

“Grab my thighs. If you need to take a breath you tap me twice, if you want me to stop completely you tap me three times. Got it?” Michael said as he pulled down his shorts along with his boxers. 

“Yes, Sir,” Lando said as he ran his hands on Michael’s thighs before settling them down. He dug his fingers into the soft skin there to feel it out. 

“Good boy,” Michael praised him softly as one of his hands traveled to Lando’s hair. Lando just nuzzled his face into Michael’s palm in return.

Lando loved to be obedient, especially when it was for Michael. Making Michael happy and proud always sent shivers down his spine and Lando tried his best to be a good boy. 

"Mouth open,” Michael rasped out and Lando obeyed immediately, looking up at Michael as he did so. 

“Oh God,” Michael groaned. And he didn’t waste any more time as he shoved his cock down Lando’s throat. Lando choked a little, his finger’s digging into Michael’s thighs harshly, as he did not expect it. Michael immediately pulled out so he could breathe through it. “Sorry,” he muttered and he went in more slowly this time. 

He started off slow, giving Lando time to adjust to his cock. He guided the smaller man’s head lazily as Lando licked around his dick. He quickly remembered the lyrics of the WAP song and his hold on Lando’s head tightened. 

“Let’s see what you can handle now, love,” Michael whispered darkly and Lando looked up at him in question. He quickly got his answer as Michael started fucking his mouth in a quicker and much harder pace. Michael’s balls hit Lando’s chin with each trust. 

A stream of tears quickly found its way to Lando’s face as he tried his best not to choke. Lando could feel Michael’s tip sliding deep down his throat as he moaned around it, his finger’s digging into Michael’s thighs as he needed something to ground him. 

“Oh, you are taking this so well,” Michael said. He gripped Lando’s head harder as he shoved his dick as deep as he could go and held it there, his balls resting against Lando’s chin. Lando cried as he choked on Michael’s cock, trying to relax his throat as much as he could even though it felt like it was on fire. 

“Look at you,” Michael said in awe as Lando gagged. He pulled out his cock and smeared the tip over Lando’s lips, the younger boy licked the precum off as if it was a treat. Lando also took the opportunity to breathe before Michael opened his mouth and slipped in again, deeper, Lando’s throat burned as it convulsed around Michael’s dick.

“You are such a perfect cocksleeve, baby boy,” Michael said breathlessly and Lando nearly came at that. He moaned around his dick as he moved to take him in deeper, trying to lick around the cock the best he could as Michael groaned loudly, swearing under his breath. 

Lando’s face was messy with tears and saliva as Michael continued fucking into his warm mouth muttering about what a good boy he was. Lando’s mind was hazy, he was on a high from all the praise Michael kept throwing at him. 

Lando looked up and saw the pleased expression on Michael’s face, his mouth slightly open and his eyes half closed as he fucked his mouth. Lando thought he would come from that image right that second.

“Shit, baby. I am so close. You always make me feel so good,” Michael muttered and Lando hummed around his cock. Michael groaned as it sent vibrations around his dick and he picked up the pace again, going hard and hitting the back of the boy’s throat with each thrust.

Lando put all of his energy into taking Michael’s cock the best, his sole purpose was to make him cum as soon as possible as he sucked him off, steading against Michael’s thighs. He had to have been doing a good job as Michael was coming with a loud moan soon after. 

Michael pulled back slowly, and left a little come dribbling from Lando's lower lip, enough so that it stained his chin a little too as it mixed with his saliva and tears. Lando was breathing heavily, trying to focus on what was happening around him, but all he could focus on was Michael telling him what a good boy he was.

“Beautiful,” Michael rasped out and Lando just smiled at him tiredly before he put his head on Michael’s thigh, leaning on him. Michael played with Lando’s hair as he tried to catch his breath. The younger boy was slouched against Michael’s legs, worn out from the lack of oxygen. 

Michael noted that there was a damp spot on Lando’s grey shorts, both of them not even noticing he came before. 

“Oh did you come without touching yourself? Just from getting me off?” Michael gasped and Lando pushed his face further into him, clearly embarrassed now that the high was going down. “No, no, no. Nothing to be embarrassed about, baby, you are amazing, so amazing. Perfect,” Michael rushed to calm him down, his fingers tangling into Lando’s curls. Lando just whined in answer. 

After Michael got a hold of himself he quickly pulled his boxers and shorts on and picked Lando up. The boy wrapped his legs and arms around him immediately, cuddling close. 

“Are you okay?” Michael whispered into Lando’s ear. Lando hummed positively instead of speaking, clearly not trusting his voice yet. He kissed Michael’s skin where his face was buried. 

“Come on. Let’s get you some water and we can cuddle before I prepare some lunch for us,” Michael muttered to Lando’s hair and gave him a small kiss. 

“Okay,” Lando muttered hoarsely, his throat feeling rough. He used all of his last energy to peck Michael’s lips before hiding his face in the crook of Michael’s neck. Michael just wrapped his arms harder around him and started making his way inside.

When he came to the living room he put Lando down on the big sofa and kissed his forehead, telling him he would be back soon while Lando curled into himself. Michael came back quickly after he changed with a wet towel, a bottle of water and a clean pair of clothes. 

Firstly he cleaned Lando’s face, getting rid of the dried tears and cum as he pestered the clean skin with kisses. When he was done he gave Lando the bottle so he could drink up as he got rid of his dirty clothes, cleaning him softly and changing him into fresh clothes. 

After that was done Michael laid down on the sofa and put Lando on top of him, their legs tangling together on their own accord. Michael started rubbing soothing circles on Lando’s back and Lando sighed contently. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Michael asked slowly. 

“Yes,” Lando answered softly and then cleared his throat. “I really enjoy it, I love making you feel good and it is always very hot when you use me like that, not gonna lie,” he giggled. 

“Oh, yeah it was very very hot,” Michael quickly agreed, kissing the top of Lando’s head. Lando propped himself up on his forearms on Michael’s chest as he peeked at Michael. 

“Did you enjoy it?” He asked in a small voice, looking into Michael’s eyes. Michael leaned up so he was face to face with him and cupped Lando’s right cheek in one hand as he stroked it with his thumb in comfort. 

“God, I love the way you look when you choke on my dick, baby boy,” Michael whispered and Lando blushed deeply. 

“Shut uuuup,” Lando whined as he slapped Michael’s left peck lightly. 

“What? I’m just telling it how it is. Cardi B would be proud of you,” Michael laughed as Lando shook his head at how dumb his boyfriend was. “No, it was perfect. You are perfect. I couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend. I love you,” Michael said and kissed Lando.

“I love you,” Lando contently sighed as he deepened the kiss and tangled his hands into Michael’s hair. After they made out for a bit, Lando cuddled into Michael’s chest again as they tried to choose a movie to watch.

“So... are you gonna ride my dick later and spell your name?” Michael laughed and Lando just wiggled further into him as he whined meekly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> You can come throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
